


Teasing

by y0w0suke



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Bottom Sakamoto Ryuji, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oh boi here we gOO-, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Teasing, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 07:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19459471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/y0w0suke/pseuds/y0w0suke
Summary: "You look like you are having way to much pleasure eating those ribs.." Ryuji gets a glint in his eyes, smirking softly. "Oohh, that face!"





	Teasing

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Ryuji, enjoy getting fucked by your boyfriend for your birthday :3
> 
> (This isnt beta read at all so-)

Akira sighs as he looks at his boyfriend. "Do you really have to make that face?" Ryuji blinks and stares up at him, tilting his head.  
  
"What face?"  
  
"You look like you are having way to much pleasure eating those ribs.." Ryuji gets a glint in his eyes, smirking softly. "Oohh, that face!"  
  
The ebony hair boy raises his eye as the other puts the rib he was eating down. "Oh God, my fingers are all dirty.." Ryuji says slowly, putting one finger in his mouth to clean it.  
  
The leader freezes in place, gripping his seat as his face turns red. The blonde glances over at him, smirking softly as he puts another one in his mouth, starting to suck his fingers now.  
  
_'You mother fucker..'_ Akira thinks to himself, bitting his lip harshly. He can't do anything. He can't pin his hands against the wall, he can't have him begging for his cock, he can't-  
  
Ryuji pulls his fingers out of his mouth, a small "pop" sound coming from it. Akira gets a dark look in his eyes as he looks at his boyfriend. Somehow, there is still siliva connecting his finger to his mouth, and the blonde has this look of satisfaction on his face.  
  
Akira looks at the clock at the wall, then looks at Sojiro. "Hey Boss..isn't time for you to go?" Sojiro looks at the leader, giving him a look of "what are you planning" before sighing. "I guess you're right. Close up shop for me." The old man says, heading out the door.  
  
Akira does what he was told, before turning to Ryuji. The blonde gets up from his seat. "Welp, looks like it's time for me to-" Akira grabs his wrist, pinning him to the wall before he can finish his sentace, making the other squeak softly.  
  
"You really think you can tease me and NOT get punished for it?" Akira growls, licking the brown eyed boys neck. Ryuji breath freezes up when he does, bitting his lip.  
  
_**"Imma make sure you know what happens when you tease me.."**_  
  
Ryuji squirms in Akira's grip, trying not let the small moans that are in the back of this throat come out. "A-aww come on A-Aki, it's just some som-" he stops mid sentence, closing his mouth to hide a moan as Akira bites his neck.  
  
Akira lets go of his wrist, making the blonde look at him confused. "On your knees." He demands, using that tone that makes Ryuji shake every time he hears it. The blone does as he says, his face turning a dark red.  
  
Akira scoffs softly, pulling his cock out before gripping the others hair, making him flinch softly. "I'm gonna show you what you can do with that filthy mouth of yours should be doing insteed of teasing me."  
  
Before Ryuji can even speak, Akira roughly pushes his cock into the blonde, making him gasps and moan softly. The ebony hair boy groans in satisfaction, starting to trust harshly into the others mouth.  
  
Ryuji grips onto Akira's legs tightly, tears forming in his eyes from the sudden action. The one time he is grateful for not having a gag reflex is when stuff like this happens. Akira roughly fucking his mouth, like he's some sort of toy. Ryuji shudders at the thought, moaning more as Akira pulls his hair.  
  
After a few minutes, Akira pulls Ryuji off by yanking his hair back. The ebony boy looks down at the blonde, his eyes glowing with lust. There was his lover, tears falling from his eyes, mouth open, and a mix of drool and precum dripping down his chin.  
  
Akira purrs at the sight. "You just want me to cum in that filthy mouth of yours, don't you slut?" All Ryuji can do is nod, eyes practically screaming to Akira "just hurry up so you can fuck me."  
  
The leader pushes Ryuji back onto his cock, making the other moan softly. "God you are so lucky I'm close.." Akira grunts, trusting even harder than before. Ryuji's nail dig into the taller boy's legs, seemingly ready for Akira to cum down his throat.  
  
After a few more minutes of trusting. Akira pushes Ryuji all the way on his cock, moaning softly as he cums. Ryuji happily swallows it all, cupping his hands below his mouth as Akira pulls away.  
  
"Did you like that?" Akira asks, getting to Ryuji's eye level. The blonde nods, looking up at Akira with big brown eyes. "..fuck me.." he pants out, his eyes filling with more lust. "Hm? What was that?" Akira asks, pretending not to hear him.  
  
"P-pin me up against the wall and fuck me like the slut I am..!" Akira holds his head high, a look of satisfaction on his face. "Good boy.."  
  
Akira grabs Ryuji by the wrist, pulling him up and staring into his eyes. "Strip." He demands, licking his lips as he let's him go. Ryuji does what he says, his face a bright red.  
  
Akira grabs his boyfriends wrist again, holding them above his head as he pins him to the wall. Ryuji yelps softly at the sudden action. "H-hey-" he tries to say, but gets interrupted by his own moan as Akira licks his neck.  
  
"Ya know..I really shouldn't be rewarding you.." he growls softly, sucking on the blonde's skin, leaving marks on his neck. "But you did such a good job taking my cock like the slut you are earlier.." Akira pulls away, studying the work that he did to the others neck, smirking. "I'll let this one slide, for now.."  
  
Ryuji bucks his hips up. "P..please.." he begs, his face completely red. One of Akira hands let's go of Ryuji's wrist, placing fingers near his mouth. "Suck." He commands, eyes showing nothing but lust.  
  
Ryuji happily puts the fingers in his mouth, sucking softly on his fingers. Akira pulls his fingers out of Sakamoto's mouth, laughing to himself. "Man you really love to suck on stuff.." he purrs.  
  
Akira nuzzles his head into Ryuji's neck, finally letting go of his wrist as he picks him up by his ass. The blonde gasps, wrapping his arms around Akira's neck to balance himself.  
  
The grey eye boy laughs softly, rubbing his fingers near the blondes entrance before pushing it in. Ryuji gasps in pleasure, fingers curling up slightly. "M-mm.."  
  
"You're already reacting to this so well.." Akira purrs, pushing another finger into him. Ryuji bites his lips, his eyes seemingly wanting more.  
  
Akira pulls his fingers out of Ryuji, a smirk falling on his face when he sees the look in Ryuji's eyes. "You want me that much?" He asks, his voice deep. Ryuji nods quickly, his cock twitching in anticipation. "P-please, I need you..!"  
  
The ebony hair boy brushes his lips against the blondes shoulder, bitting it softly as he enters him. Ryuji gasps at the sudden rush of pleasure, clawing at Akira's back. "O-oh fuck..!"  
  
Akira smirks softly, licking the slightly bleeding mark he left on Ryuji. "Your moans are like music to my ears.." he growls, starting to trust into the blonde at a fast pace.  
  
"A..Akira!!" Ryuji gasps, tears starting to form in his eyes. All the curly hair boy is laugh as he licks the blondes ear. "Wow, you really like it when I **fuck you** with no remorse, huh?"  
  
Ryuji tries to say something, _anything_ , but all that comes out are weak whimpers and cries as tears fall down his face. Akira rolls his eyes, speeding up more.  
  
Akira angles his trust, aiming for that one spot- "T-there!!" Ryuji cries out, pushing his head into Akira's neck. "O-oh God!! T-there Akira, there!!"  
  
Akira smirks. "Found it~" he purrs out, thrusting faster into the crying blonde. Ryuji bites down on Akira's sholder, seemingly to cry and hide his own moans that are spilling out of his mouth.  
  
"You close my puppy?" Akira groans out, staring at Ryuji when he pulls away from his sholder. The blonde nods fast, removing a arm from Akira's neck to pump himself. The curly hair boy bites the other's ear, making him whine softly. **"Than cum, hold nothing back."**  
  
Ryuji claws Akira's back with his remaining hand, screaming his name as he cums heavily. Akira growls at the sudden tightness and releases into the blonde.  
  
After they recover from their afterglow, Akira glances up at his boyfriend. His shoulders and neck completely covered in bite marks, and his face filled with pure bliss. The leader chuckles softly, pulling out of Ryuji.  
  
Ryuji groans softly, making a small squeak as Akira carrys him to his bedroom. "H-hey-"  
  
"I'm pretty sure you don't wanna walk right now, especially with how rough I was."  
  
Ryuji falls silent, his face turning red. Akira rolls his eyes, putting him on the bed as he rummages though his desk, trying to find some alchohol to apply on the bite marks.  
  
The blonde glances up at Akira as he sits next to him with a bottle of alchohol and a clothe. "This might hurt a bit baby.." Akira warns. Ryuji holds his breath as the other runs a cloth over the bite marks, gripping the sheets tightly. "Sorry.." Akira grumbles, pulling the cloth away.  
  
Ryuji looks at Akira's sholder, and grabs another rag and pours some alchohol on it. "Wha-" "I left a nasty one.." the blonde mummbles softly, placing the rag on Akira's sholder. Akira sighs softly, letting Ryuji clean up the bite.  
  
"Thanks." Ryuji waves his hand dismisively, throwing the rags into a dirty pile that Akira has. "No prob dude." Ryuji stretches, grabbing his phone and texting his mom that he will be at Akira's tonight as he lays down.  
  
"...Ya know, we have school tomorrow-"  
  
"And?"  
  
"Akira. My neck. And my ass-"  
  
"It'll be fine."  
  
"I won't be able to walk, you son of a bitch!"  
  
"I'm sure we can tell Makoto that we are not feeling well. And becides, you DID enjoy it right?"  
  
"...God I hate you sometimes." Ryuji shakes his head, pushing his head into the leaders chest with a sigh. Akira laughs, kissing the blondes head. "You love me~"  
  
"Just go to sleep.." Ryuji mummbles, closing his eyes. "Night my puppy~" Akira teases, pulling the other into a cuddle.  
  
"...Night."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks For Reading! 💛


End file.
